littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend/Script (Shadow Episode: Shadow Moon)
This is the script of the cutscenes from Shadow Episode: Shadow Moon in Sonic the Hedgehog ~ Moonlight Legend. Chapter 1: Escape the White Acropolise Acropolis, night. The alarm from Eggman's fortress-like base is hear and a battalion of Egg Gunners matches forward. Shadow storms out of a forest and towards the base. Egg Gunner's shoot at him, but Shadow runs through the robots, destroying them as he passes them. Shadow jumps into the base perimeter as an explosion is hear in the background and hides from the searchlights. GUN HQ (transmission): Transmission from HQ. There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's Base. Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescue, Shadow The Hedgehog. Shadow: Understood. Initiating the mission now away using Chaos Control Acropolis, night. Shadow and Rouge, who holds the Scepter of Darkness, are walking through the outside base. Rouge: Don't you want to know what this is? Shadow: My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more Rouge: Fine. With you it's always business earth shakes and three Egg Stingers appear. Rouge: It's seems they don't want us to leave. Shadow: Grunts Let's get this over with. Chapter 2: The Resurrection of Mephiles Juban. Shadow and Rouge enters a control room. Small Lady shows up Small Lady: Hey! You must be a black hedgehog and a bat who comes to save the Princess of the Moon? Shadow: I don't think so, Bunny-Eared stranger... Small Lady: Hey! I am Small Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino of Crystal Tokyo! Not just a stupid stuff! Shadow: Whatever... Rouge: Ah, Moon Kingdom, the city of the moon. It has a constitutional monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery. The current sovereign is Princess Serenity. Shadow: Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this? Rouge: How should I know?. I just followed my orders and retrieved the Item. Anyway, I have a little favor to ask of you. Could you escort me to GUN rendezvous point? Shadow: Where's the rendezvous point? Rouge: to map on computer screen It's the ancient castle of Moon Kingdom, in Kingdom Valley. Small Lady: I know! Just follow me if you want know about more! Valley, day. Shadow and Rouge enter the open ruins of a great hall. Rouge: The former queen of Moon Kingdom used to reside in this castle. But a major accident occurred 10 years ago, and no one's lived here since. Shadow: Accident? Rouge: I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was... Eggman drops down from the air in his Egg Mobile. Eggman: The Solaris Project. It was an ambitious project named after their eternal sun god. Rouge: Doctor! Eggman: It's been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow. Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Scepter of Darkness you took from me. Gunners surround Shadow and Rouge who dodge a blast from one of them. As Rouge flies up, Eggman knocks her down with his Egg Mobile, causing her to drop the Scepter of Darkness. Shadow saves Rouge. Eggman: No......! Scepter of Darkness shatters against the ground and the robots short-circuit. Shadow approaches the scepter when dark smoke leaks from it. Rouge: Shadow! shoots into the air from the scepter. Eggman: It's no use! Pull back, pull back, pull back! away in the Egg Mobile. flying shadow knocks down all the robots before shooting into the ground in front of Shadow. Shadow's shade is drawn into some dark smoke and Mephiles emerges from it. Rouge: What the...? His shadow.. Mephiles: Laughs Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you Shadow The Hedgehog! Bows Shadow: Who are you? How do you know my name? Mephiles: I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. towards Shadow What, did you forget me? I owe much to you Shadow. Oh yes. a purple orb in his hand What you gave to me, I now return to you! A one-way ticket to oblivion. surrounds himself, Shadow and Rouge in a purple orb and all three of them disappear. Chapter 3: Chaotix Detective At Your Service City. Shadow and Rouge are in a computer room. Rouge: I'm in... I've pinpointed our location, It's... on keyboard and screen appears No... that's not possible... We're still in the Doctor's base. But how can that be? Wait there's no doubt now! Shadow: So, It's not where we are... taps on keyboard and more information appears on the screen. Rouge gasps. Shadow: It appears we've gone through time... doesn't it? Rouge: Yes... Approximately 200 years. Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated. Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future. That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time. Shadow: His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control. But... and Rouge hear bumps in the next room. City. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles fall down from a purple burst in the top of the room. Sonic lands on his feet, Tails lands on his rump, and Knuckles lands on his head. Tails: Boy, do I feel dizzy ... around Where are we? approaches the group from a higher ledge. Rouge: Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys. Tails and Knuckles look up and see Shadow and Rouge. Tails: Rouge! Shadow! Rouge: Hi. Long time no see! City. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge look over the destroyed city. Shadow: This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline. Tails: The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time! Sonic: Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here. Knuckles: a rock Now. How can we get back to our own time? Shadow: You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy. Sonic: I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will... Shadow: Yes, but that alone is insufficient. Sonic: Okay Shadow. It looks like we need to work together. nods. City. Shadow and Rouge are walking down a street. Rouge is holding the green Chaos Emerald. Rouge: My precious Chaos Emerald. You are all so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance... and Rouge notice Chaotix Detectives lying down against a building. Charmy: Hey, look who is there? Espio: Looks like we have our new allies that way... Vector: So that's why we looking at you guys to help us escape the time! Rouge: Chaotix Detective Vector and his allies? What are they doing here? Shadow: a look at Vector, Charmy and Espio It seems they're need our help. Rouge: What could have possibly happened to create this future? a message from Sonic and his friends Yes, this is Rouge. Understood. We'll be there in a minute. It looks like Sonic and his friends have found something, too. Let's go. It's not like we can do anything for him now. Shadow: Yeah. and Rouge walk away, Rouge a little more hesitantly. Vector: Come on, guys! Let us following them! Charmy: Alright! Espio: Roger! Chapter 4: Iblis, Beyond the Flame Core, night. Shadow and Rouge meet with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Rouge: You guys are so slow. Look. the green Chaos Emerald Tails: A Chaos Emerald! You've already found one! Rouge: Well now... I may not look It, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna I know. Knuckles: up in Rouge's face What? and walks away Shadow: Have you guys discovered anything? Tails: Um, yeah. into the distance I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but... Rouge: You mean we've got to go through there? Knuckles: up in Rouge's face If you don't like it, you can stay here. Rouge: You've got to be kidding! walks away Sonic: Don't be late. Shadow: awaySame to you. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge run away. Core. Rouge flies away from Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles up to the cyan Chaos Emerald floating in the air. Rouge: I've found a Chaos Emerald! Shadow: Don't touch it! (Phase 2) springs out of the lava. Rouge flies back to the group. Rouge: What? What's this? swings at the group. Core. Sonic and Shadow face each other with Knuckles, Tails and Rouge behind them. Sonic and Shadow pull out the green and cyan Chaos Emerald and nod at each other. Shadow and Sonic: the Emeralds Chaos Control! blue Time-Space rift appears. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge enter the rift. Shadow prepares to enter when he notices Mephiles has appeared behind him. Shadow follows Mephiles while the Time-Space rift closes behind him. Juban, day. The Time-Space rift appears with Rouge and the green Chaos Emerald being deposited from it. Small Lady: Hey! You're back, Miss Rouge! ...Huh? Where's Shadow? Is he with you? Rouge: Shadow? Shadow! the Chaos Emerald Shadow... And he doesn't have a Chaos Emerald anymore... Small Lady: Oh no! What are we going to do now! Without Chaos Emerald, this is terrible! Rouge: Don't worry, Small Lady. GUN (transmission): Agent Rouge? Report your status immediately. Have you retrieved the Scepter of Darkness? Rouge: Well... I"ll provide a full report shortly. Right now. I have a priority situation to deal with. We need to contact Detective Vector immediately. Smiles Small Lady: Hmmm...Should we start now as a friends to help find Shadow? smiles and follows Small Lady and Diana Chapter 5: Shadow Vs. Mephiles Jungle, day. The Chaotix are walking through the ruins Vector: Well, well, just look that amazing place that we never saw it before! Charmy: Yeah! But at least we managed to escape the future. Espio: Talk about it later. I saw the two coming on us. Vector: Alright! Let's see who they are! and Small Lady appears. Rouge: This is a charming little place.notices Rouge and Small Lady Hi. fallos, long time no see. Vector: Rouge the Bat and Small Lady! You've come for our help! Small Lady: Yes! Let us explain you what happen! scene shifts to Rouge and the Chaotix talking Espio: Situation understood. Charmy: Yeah! What would you like us to do? Small Lady: Shadow is still missing around and I need you to help us. Vector: Sure! What are we waiting for? Let's work with Chaotix Detective! Charmy: Yahoo! Alright! Espio: Roger that! Rouge: out the green Chaos Emerald Take this, and deliver it to Shadow. Vector: the Chaos Emerald and places it in his bag Let's see if we help Small Lady to get Shadow out of this place! Charmy: Alright! It's showtime! Espio: New Mission: Shadow Support. External access no longer permitted. Confirmed. Small Lady: Okay guys! This way! Moon Prism Power, Make Up! Lady transform to Sailor Chibi Moon Sailor Chibimoon: Rouge! Wish me luck! Rouge: I'm counting on you. Core. Shadow catches up Mephiles. Mephiles: So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you? Shadow: Why are you here? Did you ruin this world? Mephiles: The answer's yes and no. Perhaps it's better to show you. snaps his fingers and a cage with a future version of Shadow imprisoned in it appear. Shadow looks at it with wide eyes. Mephiles: Yes that's you. After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames what do you think happened? A search for the guilty. What did this you may ask? Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power. They feared it. they used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down. Come with me, Shadow. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It is only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice. Shadow: That's absurd. Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone. Mephiles: You forgive humanity this folly then? Shadow: I determine my own destiny. transforms into his crystalline form and prepares to fight Shadow. Core. Mephiles is down as Shadow approaches him, but Mephiles gets up and knocks Shadow into a tree with an energy ball, incapacitating him. As Mephiles moves towards Shadow, Sailor Chibimoon appears and blast between Mephiles and Shadow. Sailor Chibimoon: Don't you dare to hurt Shadow the Hedgehog, you monster!! Shadow: Small Lady! Sailor Chibimoon: It's now or never! I am the pretty guardian trainee in a sailor suit, Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you! Chaotix joins in for their aids Charmy: Hey, ugly! It's time for rock 'n roll! Espio: Now is the designated time. his kunai We shall assist you. Vector: Come on, guys! Let's beat the demon up!! Core. Mephiles is knocked down and tries to get up as Shadow, Sailor Chibimoon and Chaotix face him. Mephiles: Arrrrgh!! Not done yet! gets back on his feet and forms a purple orb he escapes into. Shadow: Mephiles! Sailor Chibimoon: He's getting away! and the others jump into the orb just before it disappears. Juban, day. A purple orb appears which deposits Shadow, Sailor Chibimoon and Chaotix. Shadow looks around. Espio: It appears Mephiles is no longer here. Vector: We will assist in pursuing him. nods and start walking away with Small Lady. Come on, guys, let's go! Charmy: Right behind you! Chapter 6: Clash! Shadow Vs. Silver Juban, day. Rouge finds Shadow, Small Lady and Chaotix in the warehouse district. Rouge: Hi. It seems like Eggman's machines are looking for you. What did you do this time? Shadow: Nothing. Their target is probably Mephiles. Vector: What is Eggman up to? Who is Mephiles? Shadow: I'm gonna ask him directly. walking away Small Lady: Hey, Shadow-san, wait a sec! Shadow: I can handle this alone. You keep track of Mephiles. away from Rouge, Small Lady and Chaotix Small Lady: Boo! I want to help him, but why did he keeping his missions for himself? Rouge: Hmph. He finally shows up again and then he leaves before even saying, "Hello." Well, it seems his little trip hasn't changed him. Vector: Well. At least we are waiting for return. uses wrist communicator Rouge: This is Rouge. GUN HQ? Yes, pull all available data on an item called the Scepter of Darkness for me. Train, day. Shadow breaks into Dr. Eggman's train through the roof. Eggman: Wouldn't the door have been easier? So, what do you want now? Shadow: Who is Mephiles? And why are you trying to capture him? Eggman: If you want to know, you should go find him yourself. But here's a hint... It's all linked to the Silver Millennium disaster 10 years ago. Shadow: The Solaris Project. Eggman: Indeed. When you capture Mephiles, you must bring him to me. Then I'll tell you the truth about Solaris. nods hesitantly. Train, day. Sonic is running away while carrying Serenity. Serenity: I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to! jumps to the side as an energy is fired by Silver. Sonic: ...You again. Silver: This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger... must die! Serenity: Sonic... fires an energy blast which Sonic dodges. Silver then grabs Sonic in a psychokinetic hold, paralyzing him. Metal Sonic: So how was your little walk, Princess? Sonic appears and grabs Serenity before flying away. Serenity: Nooooooo!!! Sonic: Serenity! Silver: his hold on Sonic It's time to end this! jumps between Sonic and Silver, freeing Sonic. Silver: Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way? Shadow: I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog. gives Shadow a thumbs up and runs away. Shadow and Silver prepare to fight each other. Train, day. With both of them exhausted, Silver tries to punch Shadow with a shout. Shadow: out the green Chaos Emerald Chaos Control! is slowed down and Shadow kicks Silver on the head. Silver: back up You... Shadow: Don't bother. With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space. You can't break free. Silver: I won't give up! It all depends on me! Can't lose... Not when I'm so close! out the blue Chaos Emerald and runs at Shadow with a shout Shadow: Chaos... Silver: Chaos... Shadow and Silver: step around the other and hold up their respective Chaos Emeralds, their hands coming into contact ...Control! Time-Space rift opens between Shadow and Silver. Shadow: You... induced a Chaos Control. Silver: I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world! Shadow: Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past. Silver: What? What are you talking about? Shadow: To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place 10 years ago. Follow me if you want the truth. into the Time-Space rift. hesitates at first, but decides to follow Shadow and jumps into the Time-Space rift. Chapter 7: Accident 10 Years Ago... Base. A Time-Space rifts opens and deposits Shadow and Silver in a long corridor. The scene shifts to a large room with Queen Serenity and some scientists watching a cylinder filled with sparkling orange energy. Scientist: An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Injecting decompression agent! No, the level's not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable! My Lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter! Queen Serenity: Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice? Serenity: running Mother! Queen Serenity: Serenity! the cylinder is about blow up, the Queen shelters Serenity from the explosion. Shadow and Silver see the explosion and runs to it. Upon entering the room, Shadow and Silver check on the queen and the scientists when they see Solaris split into Iblis and Mephiles. Silver: Is that? That flame... It's Iblis! Shadow: And the black shadow is the original Mephiles. Silver: That's Mephiles!? and Iblis flee They're escaping! Shadow: We'll have to split up, I'll pursue Mephiles. Silver: Ok, then leave Iblis to me! Queen Serenity: Wait. Seal it with this... out the Scepter of Darkness to Shadow Silver: Hurry! runs away before Shadow takes the Scepter of Darkness and leaves as well. The queen starts picking up an unconscious Serenity. Base. Mephiles in his liquid form slithers away. Shadow: up the green Chaos Emerald Chaos Control! Mephiles: ...What? ...Stop! lets the Scepter of Darkness float in front of him. The scepter glows with silver crystal, beginning the process of drawing Mephiles into it. Mephiles: Who...... Who are... You? Shadow: I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog. Mephiles: Shadow... Your face... Your form... I will remember. Your death... Certain... You... will die! is sucked completely into the Scepter of Darkness, sealing him within it. After it falls to the ground, Shadow slowly picks the scepter up. Valley, day. Shadow meets Silver, holding Serenity, outside the castle. Silver: Did you do it? Shadow: Yes. And you? Silver: ...Yes. The "Flames" are properly sealed. It's done. places a sleeping Serenity at a tree. Shadow looks at the Scepter of Darkness and places it next to Serenity. Silver: You're going to leave it behind? Shadow: Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future. It's time to return. Silver: Yes... Of course... Shadow and Silver: pull out their Chaos Emerald Chaos Control! Time-Space rift is formed and Shadow jumps into it. Silver looks briefly at Serenity before jumping into the Time-Space rift too. Chapter 8: Second Sealing Revisions Juban, day. A Time-Space rift appears, depositing Shadow right in front of Rouge and Small Lady. Small Lady: Shadow-sama! Glad to see you again! Rouge: You're back sooner than I expected. The Chaotix is still in pursuit of Mephiles. So, where's the kid? What did you find 10 years ago? Shadow: I need you to access GUN's database. Specifically, find out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made from. Rouge: Sure. But you haven't answered my question yet! Shadow: I found the means to seal Mephiles. Small Lady: Yes, sir! walks away with Rouge and Small Lady right behind him. Ocean, day. Espio is throwing Mephiles with shurikens. Mephiles: This only proves you were created to stop Shadow, the ultimate life form. Don't tell me you didn't know. You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was your... Espio: Oh, really? We had enough with yours! throws a multiple kunais toward Mephiles who after taking all shots disappears in a puff of smoke laughing. Mephiles: Hahahahahaha!! Espio: Damn it! Rouge and Sailor Chibimoon arrive on the scene. Rouge: What just happened? Sailor Chibimoon: Did something wrong or someone seal Shadow in the future? Vector: Shadow. The one that defeats and seals you in the future... is Espio. Charmy: Yeah! Let us explain you! scene shifts as Espio explains their story. Rouge: It's... It's so unfair! Shadow's always here to defend the world! Despite that! Espio: Eventually, when something or someone is seen as too powerful... It is seen as a threat, and then the world becomes its enemy. Vector: You're right, this is the case always occur throughout history, appear therefore, in the dimension. Small Lady: Shadow.... walks away. Rouge: Shadow... Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you. Know that I'll always remain by your side. Charmy: Yeah! Please forgive us. Espio: Will going to help you whatever we can. Vector: Phew! Thank goodness, believing my words would not expect it. Sailor Chibimoon: Shadow to hug Shadow Remember that. Shadow: Sailor Chibimoon back I will. walking Chapter 9: Final Showdown! Shadow Blasts to the Past! Desert, day. Shadow, Rouge, Sailor Chibimoon and the Chaotix are standing in the desert. Vector: Wow! I never see this desert before! I hope they're will be more about here. Sailor Chibimoon: There is not time for wasted, Vector-san. Vector: Oh, sorry. Rouge: Mephiles appears to have headed for those ruins. Espio: He's probably looking for the Chaos Emerald that's supposed to be there. Shadow: There's no doubt in my mind. his movement shows he's seeking any Chaos Emerald he can find. Small Lady: Supposedly, he needs Illusion Silver Crystal in order to join with Iblis again. Charmy: Eh? What do you mean seeking for Silver Crystal? Rouge: Silver Crystal is a mysterious crystal owned by Queen Serenity and currently by Princess Serenity and Small Lady. Sailor Chibimoon: Whatever the owner cast this, the crystal is shuttered and the owner will die. Shadow: Up to a certain ritual met in order for the mass destruction. Espio: And if we breach him that way, we will seal him before that. Rouge, Sailor Chibimoon and the Chaotix head towards the ruins. Desert. Shadow, Rouge, Sailor Chibimoon and the Chaotix stop on a platform. Shadow: Mephiles! Sailor Chibimoon: Your game is up! We'll punish you! Mephiles: the yellow Chaos Emerald I was expecting you sooner. As you must know, you're already too late. But there's still time for you to change your mind. Join me, Shadow. Let us teach this world a lesson and rewrite the future. Shadow: Don't try to deceive me. Mephiles: What? Shadow: You have no desire for revenge. You only crave destruction. Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself. Mephiles: It's a pity, Shadow The Hedgehog. the yellow Chaos Emerald into the air Truly a shame that you wish to go against me! Rouge, Sailor Chibimoon and the Chaotix are pushed back by an invisible force and the entire platform's surface turns dark. melts into a puddle and Shadow tries to seal Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness. However, the scepter explodes in a bright light when Mephiles enters it. Rouge: It's destroyed! Sailor Chibimoon: But, where....? Oh no! Mephiles: into a solid figure in the air The "I" of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked 10 years ago, no longer does! releases shock waves that knocks Shadow, Rouge, Sailor Chibimoon and the Chaotix down briefly Shadow, Rouge, Sailor Chibimoon and the Chaotix: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhh!!! uses the green and yellow Chaos Emerald to make hundreds of copies of himself. Mephiles: You must realize now that you cannot hope to stop me with your limited power. Shadow: So you say... Mephiles: It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later? Shadow: his gold rings If the world chooses to become my enemy, I will fight like I always have! Mephiles copies swarms Shadow, Rouge, Sailor Chibimoon and the Chaotix, but Shadow and Sailor Chibimoon unleashes a large pink and yellow aura. Sailor Chibimoon: Pink Sugar.... Shadow: Chaos.... Shadow and Sailor Chibimoon: Heart Burst!! and Sailor Chibimoon launches a large pink/yellow heart energy blast, allowing Shadow, Rouge, Sailor Chibimoon and the Chaotix to plow through the Mephiles clones. End of Shadow Episode!! Category:Scripts Category:Video game scripts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend scripts